


Restraint

by sparklyfaerie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fingering, PWP, Vaginal Sex, slight bondage? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: Sasuke does not often exert this kind of dominance over her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedConverseGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/gifts).



> For TheRedConverseGirl, who has become an amazing sounding board, is overall fun to chat with, and whose birthday is coming up this weekend.

Mornings with Sasuke are Sakura's favourite. Waking up to the smell of wood smoke and ozone that clings to him even after bathing is something that she's still getting used to, but is already comfortingly familiar. It reminds her that he is here, that he is real, and that he loves her.

He likes to sleep on his side, bad arm slung up under his pillow to support his head. She has learned rather quickly how to mould her body to his in sleep, to relish in the heat that he radiates under the covers. It's winter, after all, and she likes to burrow into his warmth. At the moment, her back is to him, his arm thrown over her waist and her feet tangled with his.

"I know you're awake." His voice rumbles next to her ear as she tries to feign sleep for just a little longer. They're curled together on a tiny bed in an inn, the wind howling outside ferociously as snow falls heavily on the small village they'd found refuge in. They will not be travelling today.

"It's cold." She whines, clutching the blanket to her chin.

His amused hum is one of agreement, though Sakura knows he's quite comfortable in freezing temperatures—one of the benefits of having fire-aspected chakra, she supposes. "The blizzard probably won't let up today." He breathes into her hair, nose against her scalp. It sends little tingles of pleasure down her spine that he is so open and expressive in times like this, half awake and comfortable in their embrace. She wouldn't call him her _boyfriend_ , as she had once dreamed of doing when she was a girl; what he is to her is so much more than that, something that can't be defined by any arbitrary term. He is her past, her present, and her future combined; the other half of her very _soul_.

They will have to get up, soon. Nature will call and food will have to be found, but for now Sakura tangles her fingers with the hand on her stomach and releases a small, contented sigh. Sasuke squeezes her fingers and drops a lazy kiss to the shoulder exposed by her overlarge nightshirt.

They'd arrived in the village late into the night, just as the innkeeper was closing up for the evening. With the blizzard incoming, the man had been gracious about renting them the last available room in the establishment, even though it was technically only meant for a single occupant. Sakura isn't complaining. She enjoys being close to Sasuke, like this.

She _especially_ enjoys it when he's in a mood like he is right now, his hand slipping out of her hold and stealing underneath her shirt, slender fingers brushing the underside of her breast.

She grins into the pillow. "Again?"

Sasuke doesn't initiate intimacy often; he seems content to allow Sakura to lead them in that particular aspect of their relationship. He's never rejected her advances, even seems to welcome them, but the times he's sought her out for sex are few and far between. Especially not so soon after the last time; Sakura had all but jumped him when they'd locked themselves in the tiny room last night. Theirs had been a night of whispered confessions and heady touches, of sweat and heat, even as the snowstorm rolled in.

He hums against her ear, tongue darting out to taste the skin of her jaw. "We have nothing else to do."

Sakura shivers in a way that has nothing to do with the cold, reaching up to tug her hair out of his way. His hot mouth latches onto the back of her neck, the fingers of his only hand sliding along the swell of her breast to roll her hardening nipple between thumb and forefinger. It's enough to send goosebumps cascading along her body, making her squirm and press her bottom against his hardness. She hums in appreciation and it's all the signal Sasuke needs to shift their positions.

Sakura is on her back now, pressed against the scratchy sheets as her thighs part, allowing him to rest between them. She grins up at him as he dips his face down to capture her lips with his own. His kiss is hot, like the fire he breathes, and she wonders what he'd been thinking about prior to her awakening to bring him to this state.

It's too cold to throw off the blanket and explore each other fully. The shirt she's wearing is his, thrown on half-asleep the night before, just in case. He's wearing a pair of pants under the blanket, but nothing else hides his skin from her questing fingers as they begin to map the planes of his chest. He hisses against her lips. "Your fingers are freezing."

She giggles into his mouth, tucking her hands behind her back. "Sorry."

He pulls back and studies her, dark eyes unfathomable as she grins up at him. Then, he dips his lips to her ear and murmurs, "Keep them there."

Then his mouth is back on her neck and his own fingers are between her thighs. She presses her face into the remains of his left arm beside her face; he's leaning on it as his fingers slip between her folds and begin their familiar work of preparing her for him.

With her hands behind her back, Sakura can do little but gasp and press her body upwards, the twin sensations of his mouth and fingers scrambling her half-awake brain as pebbled nipples brush along the expanse of his chest through the fabric of her borrowed shirt. His teeth press against the skin of her neck while his fingers circle her clit before dipping to her entrance to run her wetness back up, slickening her folds and making her pant. She tries to catch his lips in a kiss, but Sasuke outmanoeuvres her, using his teeth to pull the collar of her shirt to the side and latches on to her collarbone, sucking _hard_ as his fingers twitch against her centre.

Her thighs squeeze against his hips as he draws breathy gasps and pants from her throat, her head tossed back and short pink hair mussed against the pillow. Her fingers twitch behind her back and clutch at the sheets, eyes slipping closed and head lolling to the side.

Sasuke's breathing is as laboured as hers when he draws back to inspect his handiwork. She loves how intense his eyes are as the right one bleeds from black to red, _tomoe_ spinning lazily as he licks his lips. She's still getting used to the sight of his kekkei genkai in the bedroom, but it sends a coil of warm anticipation sliding down her stomach to pool between her thighs.

One of her hands comes up to cup his face, but he pulls away, frowning. "I told you to keep them there." He scolds, fingers slightly pinching her clit in reprimand. She yelps and stuffs it back underneath her, red smearing over her cheeks and chest heaving in anticipation. He noses against her ear again, breathing a "Good girl," against it before claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

Sakura is helpless under his touch as he strokes her, fingers slipping _lower_ and pressing into her insistently. She wrenches her mouth away from his to pant heavily, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he finds the spot that sends her body thrashing under his, body bowing into him. He chuckles darkly as she bites her lip, his tongue tracing from jaw to temple as she whimpers. Her fingers behind her back are clenching desperately, no longer cold and desperate to touch _something_.

"Please," she gasps, breath ruffling his hair, "please can I—my hands—"

"No." He rumbles, voice warm and smug. He deliberately holds himself out of reach of her mouth as she tries to reach some— _any_ —part of him with her lips.

Sasuke does not often exert this kind of dominance over her, usually content to be equally as giving as he is receiving. It makes something inside of her quiver and a whimper to slip past her lips as his fingers draw her closer and closer toward bliss, body trembling and eagerly responding to his touch.

She comes with a soft cry, more of a sob than anything else as his fingers help her ride out the waves of her orgasm. She is boneless; putty beneath him as wet fingers withdraw and tap against her thigh. "Wider." He instructs before shuffling a little.

She shivers when a tendril of cold air sneaks beneath the blanket while he strips himself off his pants. They're kicked down toward the end of the bed and forgotten instantly as he steadies himself and presses his length into her body, hard and insistent. She clenches against him with all her might as she is stretched around him, the feeling all the more intense as her nerve endings are still on fire.

His eyes are still red as he builds his rhythm. His hand pushes her shirt up to expose her breasts to his gaze as they bounce from the pace he sets. It's all Sakura can do to hold on, wrapping her legs around his hips and crossing her ankles at his back. She desperately wants to touch him, but she's afraid he'll stop if she moves her hands.

His hand finds one of her breasts, kneading it roughly as her body jerks under his. Sakura can't help the soft mewls coming from between her lips; they're in a crowded inn and the walls are thin, but she honestly doesn't care. With Sasuke's harsh panting at her ear sending his warm breath skittering over her shoulder, she meets him thrust for thrust with her hips.

" _Fuck_ …" Sasuke breathes, and she can't help but agree with the sentiment. He is relentless as he chases his release within her body, pale skin flushed and slick with sweat. Hot air from beneath the blanket buffets against her face as his pace quickens. She can feel that he's close, can see how tightly his teeth are clenched beside her head.

She tips her head and presses her lips to his temple, gasping her pleasure into his ear. She whispers that she loves him, that she wants him, that he makes her feel _so good_.

He comes before she does, squeezing her breast almost painfully before his hand delves between their bodies to frantically rub at her once again, his body spasming above her with release. She comes as his orgasm winds down, a choked moan of a gasp escaping against his ear as she _squeezes_ around him, body twitching and convulsing. She is boneless when she comes down from the heights of bliss, body slack and shoulders starting to hurt from contorting her arms in such a fashion.

"Ow." Is all she says as she stretches her arms above his body before her now _warm_ fingers begin to trace patterns on his shoulder blades.

He withdraws from her body and settles beside her, chest to chest. Her breasts are crushed against him as he dips his face down for a languid kiss. His hand massages the shoulder he can reach, an apology in the gentle touch.

"Next time," she giggles against his lips, "just hold my wrists above my head if you want to restrain me."

Sasuke splutters, eyes wide and embarrassed, and she _cackles_.


End file.
